


Auld Lang Syne

by flutterpen, thedragonfly



Series: Drift/Ratchet stories [8]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, M/M, New Years, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterpen/pseuds/flutterpen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonfly/pseuds/thedragonfly
Summary: A series of snapshots throughout pre-war Drift, Deadlock, and reformed-Drift and Ratchet's lives. Focussing on theAuld Lang Synesong, particularly the phrase "Should old acquaintance be forgot?"





	1. Chapter 1

Ratchet stood at the side door of his clinic, watching as the dirt-discoloured pearlescent speedster model left. The medic had told him to go get himself cleaned and polished and see about getting a job. He watched wistfully as the dirty white frame half-walked, half-stumbled away from him before the medic shook him, ‘No, you silly old mech,’ he told himself, ‘He’s your patient. He has a bright future in front of him, no rescuing him.’

Finally he turned away to return to his work.

* * *

The next time that Ratchet saw the speedster from the Dead End was between the major cities. The mech had upgraded his armor; it was thicker and battle-grade now. Drift had his back to him, hadn’t noticed him yet. It was when the speedster turned around to see him that made the medic suppress his surprise – crimson optics stared at him with a piercing gaze where once there had been amber yellow ones. On his chest, a purple Decepticon badge gleamed with newness and the medic spotted the fresh, hasty weld marks around it.

Then Ratchet had to try and suppress an immense feeling of fear, the logical part of him blamed it on the red optics.

“Medic. Ratchet,” Deadlock said, recalling the medic’s designation. His optics glanced down, spotting his red Autobot badge.

“That’s my name,” Ratchet said taking a step back.

Deadlock nodded his helm, appearing to be receiving a comm from his commanders. He gave the medic another quick glance then transformed and left the area.

Ratchet breathed a sigh of relief and disappointment. So this is what had happened to the mech.


	2. Chapter 2

Several hundred years later, on Chellon IX, the two factions are fighting over a small but valuable source of ununtrium in the system.

Deadlock had led his troops through the Autobots blockade, making headway but at a valuable cost of the lives of the soldiers under his command and of the Autobots. 

Dusk was upon the Cybertronian factions as the red dwarf star the planet orbitted was about to dip under the horizon. A windstorm was picking up, swirling the ashes into the air and letting it fall down to the surface like the wind itself was playing a game. The result was like a grey snowstorm.

Ratchet grumbled going from his spot to find a patient needing repairs. He pulled out his tools and got to work.

Deadlock had still been under the effects of post-battle craze, stalking across the landscape and stepping over fallen mechs from both factions.

Ratchet continued his work somewhat oblivious of what was going on around him.

Deadlock walked towards the white-and-red battle-armoured medic, gun still in his hand but aimed at the ground. Shaking his helm clear, Deadlock holsters his gun.

Ratchet stopped thinking he heard something, beside him Deadlock had crouched down watching him work. Ratchet looked over and nearly jumped seeing the mech. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Watching you,” Deadlock said gruffly. 

“Well take a good look at what you’ve done,” Ratchet growled.

“Autobots have done no better,” Deadlock snarled back, baring fangs. 

“And what about all the innocents that get hurt?” Ratchet grumbled turning back to his patient and ignoring the mech somewhat.

“This system doesn't support life,” Deadlock said. 

“Cybertron,” Ratchet said.

“That's not even it, is it?” Deadlock questioned. “You're mad at **me** , not all Decepticons.”

“Disappointed in you, not mad.”

“Autobots wouldn't take me; I killed an enforcer. Not like they'd fragging listen to my side,” Deadlock spat. 

“Did you really try?” Ratchet asked looking back at the young mech.

“They killed Gasket!” Deadlock snarled, deleting the memories as they tried to queue for playback. “I acted on instinct, killing the enforcer.” A part of him wondered why he was confiding this to an Autobot medic. 

“Why did they kill him? What was he like?” Ratchet asked.

“Gasket was just trying to help some mechs, then everything turned to scrap and the fraggers killed him,” Deadlock said, turning his face away. 

“Hmm,” Ratchet said thinking. He might have to find out what happened with this Gasket.

“Word got out about me and Megatron wanted me. Me, specifically. Nomech’s ever wanted me,” Deadlock said. “Finally get out of the gutters....”

“So you’re not on drugs anymore, how do they treat you?” Ratchet asked.

Deadlock turned to face Ratchet, turning the medic's helm towards him and kissed him hard. 

Ratchet tensed up at the kiss. It had been so long since he had been kissed. Finally he moaned into the kiss and returned it. 

Deadlock broke the kiss and pushed himself to his pedes; the longer he stayed close to his medic, the harder it would be to leave him. “I should go,” his voice husky from the kiss and emotions and memories.

Ratchet sighed watching him go. “Yes you should go,” he said quietly worried he could get in trouble for getting so close to a Decepticon. But to think the mech had shown some feeling towards him. Maybe he could get lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "explicit" rating comes in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Ratchet screamed as he ran from the bunch of frightening Decepticons. He had been separated from Optimus and the others on this planet full of soft aliens. Looking back he did not see who he ran into.

Deadlock had been standing alone in a clearing in the forest when he was knocked forwards a few feet by a solid mass colliding with him. He spun around, pulling a massive gun from subspace to deal with the threat.

Ratchet sputtered pushing himself up to see who it was. He would have smiled except for the other Decepticons present. 

Deadlock was surprised to see Ratchet here. What was he doing separated from his Autobots anyhow? He quickly shoved the medic behind him and stood tall as he levelled his gun at his fellow Decepticons running towards him.

“What you doing, Deadlock?” one of the drones said. “Our orders are to fetch the medic, online.”

“He is fetched,” Deadlock answered with a growl. “Who’s orders?”

“Lord Megatron.”

“Leave us,” Deadlock barked. 

“Fine you deal with Megatron,” The drone said signalling the others to leave with him.

Deadlock waited until the soldiers were gone, before turning to face Ratchet. 

“Thank you,” Ratchet said watching Deadlock/Drift.

“How did you get separated from your team? Megatron is targeting medics,” Deadlock said. “Kill all the medics, the Autobots are crippled.”

“I’m not sure,” Ratchet said thinking back. “Someone flew in and grabbed some of the others, others drove in between us.”

“You shouldn't even be out alone! You need a bodyguard!” Deadlock growled. _How dare the Autobots **not** protect their best medic? **I** would protect him!_

“They were trying to protect me but I had a wounded Autobot to get to.” Ratchet said.

Deadlock turned around, considering the idea of taking Ratchet with him to Megatron. The medic was far more valuable alive.... and accessible. 

Ratchet continued watching the mech, thinking about the last time. He went up and kissed the mech.

Deadlock’s engine revved as he returned the kiss, slipping his hands onto the medic's broad shoulders. 

Ratchet moaned, thinking how he might use his knowledge to overload the mech and get back to the Autobots safely. He moved his hands to the mech’s waist.

Deadlock wriggled slightly and poked his glossa at the medic's lips, trying to deepen the kiss. 

Ratchet opened his mouth to let the mech in, moving his hands to slip his fingers under the armor, tickling at the wires.

Deadlock let out a short moan where the medic's fingers found their way close to protoflesh. He nibbled slightly with sharp fangs on Ratchet's lower lip. 

Ratchet moaned at the sensation but let his fingers continue tickling at different wires. _He should have a node or two nearby._ He was rewarded by the Con squirming under his ministrations. Ratchet chuckled and continued rubbing the node he had found.

Deadlock growled, breaking the kiss and looking at the medic for a moment before diving for his neck cables to kiss. 

Ratchet groaned at the sensation on his neck cables, moving his hands to find another node.

Deadlock broke the kissing long enough to look at the medic. “Wanting a good frag?” he asked. 

“Could ask you the same question,” Ratchet said looking at the mech with a smile.

“Yes...” Deadlock grinned. 

“Open up, youngling,” Ratchet said smiling. “Can work up your spike perhaps.”

Deadlock bristled at being called a youngling, but he opened his interface panel. “What about you, doc?”

“Could maybe let you spike me after I work on your spike,” Ratchet said thought he wouldn’t have minded spiking the speedster but he wasn't sure the mech would appreciate it at the moment.

“After our last kiss, I frag myself to you in my processor,” Deadlock admitted. 

“Ah, I’m flattered,” Ratchet said and leaned down to lick the tip of the mech’s spike.

Deadlock watched as one of his fantasies came alive. “R-Ratchet....*

Ratchet smiled and took the spike into his mouth, letting his glossa lick at the ridges.

Deadlock bucked his hips, groaning. Ratchet continued, smiling that his plan might be working

Deadlock groaned as he felt his overload coming, “Ratch, I'm close...” he grunted, trying to give the medic time.

Good, Ratchet thought continuing he wanted to make sure the mech overloaded and shut down before he took off.

Deadlock came with a muffled shout, as he stuffed his hand in his mouth and bit down hard enough to draw some energon. His spike emptied his transfluids into the medic's mouth. 

Ratchet swallowed the fluids and pulled off checking the mech before he transformed and sped off.

When Deadlock came back online, he cursed audibly and gave chase to the missing medic, only to watch him disappear through a ground bridge.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter here. Next chapter will be "explicit" again, but near the end of it.

Deadlock had been at New Crystal City for a while now, He had gone by his old name of Drift again, undergoing the slow transformation from a Decepticon into.... well he didn’t know what yet.

Deadlock was in the middle of sparring with Wing, no weapons, no armor – just two mechs in hand-to-hand combat. For all of his renowned prowess on the battlefield, Wing always bested the former Decepticon.

Deadlock bristled as he was kicked out of the lined circle on the floor, landing on his aft with a thud. He growled at Wing having bested him yet again, when a calendar announcement popped up on his HUD. 

> “800th anniversary of first meeting with medic Ratchet.”

Deadlock stood there dumbfounded by this simple calendar on his HUD until Wing spoke, “Drift, hey Drift, are you alright?” the Knight asked. “I didn’t knock you too hard, did I?” he teased as his flight panels wiggled and yellow optics glittered.

“What? Yeah,” Deadlock answered. “I just... it’s kind of a special date today.” He paused to think as Wing continued to watch him. “Ratchet saved me from overdosing on a booster I’d injected directly into my processor.”

Wing gaped at him. He knew the Decepticon was a former drug addict before he joined the army, but it staggered his mind that anyone would try to directly inject it into their processor of all places. “Then I am glad that Ratchet was there to save you,” he finally said, when he had recovered. “We should celebrate the anniversary of your meeting.”

Meanwhile in another corner of the galaxy, a similar announcement popped up on Ratchet’s HUD. Ratchet ordered a special mug of energon thinking about the mech. Thankfully it was a quiet day in the medbay.

“I wonder where you are and how you are doing.” he said.


	5. Chapter 5

Rodimus was in Swerve’s bar talking to the minicon bartender about decorations. The blue and purple speedster was animatedly telling Swerve about the humans festival of Christmas and New Year's. It was currently nearing that time for Earth and with so many of the Cybertronians on the Lost Light indulging in human customs and entertainment, Rodimus thought it would be fun up to celebrate. 

“So you’re thinking of another party?” Swerve said. “After we just finished cleaning up the fake tree that caught fire”

“Of course! This time there won't be a tree to catch fire and New Year's is when you let go of the old and embrace the new,” Rodimus said.

“Okay fine,” Swerve said. “No fires or such this time, Magnus fined me.”

Swerve taken care of Rodimus went in search of Drift. ::Hey Drift where are ya?:: he asked.

::On the bridge,:: Drift answered. 

::Okay got something to tell ya,:: Rodimus said whistling a tune as he headed for the bridge. 

The bridge was abuzz with a soft buzz of activity when Rodimus entered. “Hey Drift, ready for another party, cause it’s time to forget the old and accept the new,” he said.

Drift blinked in confusion at the captain on the bridge.

“Time to celebrate the new year,” Rodimus said seeing his friend’s confusion.

“Rodimus, need I remind you of the damage done to Swerve’s bar just a few days back?” Megatron asked, his voice a rumble from where he sat in the captain’s chair.

“Anyone tell you that you are a spoil sport?” Rodimus said looking at his other co captain. “Swerve is okay. No fire, no fireworks, I agreed. Just some high grade and music and of course the disco ball to count down.”

“Disco ball?” Drift and Megatron asked nearly in unison.

“A big ball with bits of mirror on it to reflect lights all around,” Rodimus said.

“Sounds fun. Dancing?” Drift asked.

“Yeah,” Rodimus said. “You can invite the grumpy doctor.”

“Th.... Hey!” Drift said, taking offense on Ratchet’s behalf. “I’ll ... we’ll see...”

“Oh come on,” Rodimus said. “You two can get all romantic and kissy.”

Drift forced himself to take a deep invent to stop the blush that was creeping on his face.

“Ah you looks so cute,” Rodimus teased.

“Rodimus, did you come up here to work or to torture the third-in-command?” Megatron asked, getting slightly annoyed at his co-captain.

“Well I suppose I could do some work and maybe invite you too,” Rodimus said.

* * *

Drift stood just inside the medbay doors watching the medics talk. There were no patients on the berths that were in plain view. He lost himself a bit in thought as he prepared a speech to drag Ratchet to the party.

Ratchet and the others went over the patients that had come in and the ones due in the next day. The medic kept eyeing the speedster. “Alright, that is it for the day,” he said. “Aid you have the night shift.”

Drift walked up to the group of medics as they started to go about their duties and he grabbed Ratchet’s hand, clasping it gently.

“Can I help you Drift?” Ratchet asked.

“Yeah, you can actually,” Drift said, trying to keep the hesitancy from his voice for Ratchet was known to shoo the speedster from his medbay when it was busy or he was trying to catch up on work.

“So what is it?” Ratchet asked looking at the mech concerned.

“I need you to come down to Swerve’s with me, refuel and relax for a bit,” Drift said. He could mention the party later.

“I suppose I could take a break after the busy day I’ve had,” Ratchet said.

“Great!” Drift said, breaking into a grin and lifting Ratchet’s hand to kiss the back of it.

Ratchet smiled and let Drift lead the way to Swerves.

The swordsmech stopped outside Swerve's turning to face Ratchet and smile at him. “Thanks for coming with me.”

“You’re welcome,” Ratchet said smiling back at the speedster.

Drift stepped closer to the doors so the automatic system would open for him and was greeted by blaring music in a darkened room, punctuated by the party lighting.

Ratchet swallowed back the feelings seeing that the bar was decorated for another of Rodimus’ parties. “So what is he celebrating this time?” he asked.

“The humans’ New Years festival,” Drift said. “No trees or fireworks to potentially burn up this time.”

“Thank goodness,” Ratchet said.

“Shall we go inside and enjoy ourselves?” Drift asked. 

“I suppose,” Ratchet said taking Drift’s hand. He didn’t want to say no to the mech. He would tolerate the noise and drunken mechs for Drift or try to.

“Can I get you some engex?” Drift asked. 

“Yeah, one cube,” Ratchet said.

Drift made his way through the crowds 

Ratchet sat down in a booth, turning down the volume on his audials and tuning out the music the best he could.

Rodimus spotted Drift and made his way over. “So you got the docbot here, cool.” he said patting his friend on the back

“Hey Rod,” Drift said with a smile to his friend. “I’m not sure how long he’s going to want to stay. Just getting him a glass of engex.”

“Well he came, so that’s a sign,” Rodimus said and grinned.

“Yeah,” Drift wanted to confide his secret to Rodimus, but he knew the other speedster would likely blurt it out.

“Well I should go talk to some others,” Rodimus said. “Tell the doc I said hello.”

Drift collected the engex from the counter and made his way back to Ratchet, sitting down on the seat opposite the medic in the booth.

Ratchet looked over at Drift and smiled. “Thanks for the drink,” he said taking a sip.

“Of course,” Drift said, reaching across the table and putting his hand over Ratchet’s free one. The medic turned the hand giving Drift’s a squeeze.

Drift looked nervously over at the countdown clock that Rodimus had set up. It was at ten minutes right now and counting down. 

“What are you thinking about?” Ratchet asked sensing how nervous Drift seemed to be.

“Wh–? It-it’s nothing, Ratch?” Drift lied. 

Ratchet sighed. “Don’t do that to me,” he said. 

“Do what?” Drift asked.

“Lie, you’re thinking something, hard to think of nothing here,” Ratchet said.

“Yeah. Okay. I am thinking of something,” Drift said

“So care to share?” Ratchet asked. “I don’t think bringing me here now was totally spontaneous.”

::Hey Rod, how about a couple of slow songs before the big event?:: Drift asked his friend over the comm.

::Sure, Flutter wants a dance before the new year starts,:: Rodimus said letting Swerve have a few suggestions. ::Does this mean we’re going to see you two dance and kiss?::

::Yeah, something like that,:: Drift said, gathering his courage. He looked at Ratchet, “Roddy’s gonna play some different songs. Come dance with me,” he said, getting out of the booth.

“Sure,” Ratchet said getting up and leaving his not quite empty glass of engex.

Drift guided Ratchet into the clear space holding him and they started to sway as the slow tune started up. Ratchet barely heard the words the singer sang, no doubt something about being lovesick or some such thing. All he really cared about was being with Drift. They had clashed a few times since the mech had been in his clinic so long ago and that one time on the battlefield, well that forest clearing was very memorable.

By the time the second slow dancing song was coming to an end, Drift had plucked up all of his courage, though he felt he’d be more relaxed in front of the DJD firing squad. ‘ _Please don’t say **no**_ ,’ Drift thought to himself. Dropping down onto one knee as the song ended, he pulled out a small vial from subspace and clenched it tightly in one hand, looking up at Ratchet.

Ratchet blinked looking down at Drift. By this time now, most of the bar had quieted down, watching the pair of them

Drift cycled air through his vents in an effort to cool himself down, now acutely aware of all the optics on him. He opened his hands, presenting them palms up to Ratchet where a vial of bright blue energon glowed. The vial clinked softly in his shaking hands.

Ratchet looked down and then quickly at the room, he opened his mouth but closed it unsure of what to say

“With this vial of innermost energon, I, Drift, request the rite of conjunx endura, and to court you, Ratchet,” the swordsmech said, his EM field pulled tightly against himself.

::Are you sure about this, kid? This is a big thing to ask,:: Ratchet said unsure of whether to answer in the negative or the positive. He did care for Drift deeply and going through the rite was or should be a very serious thing. He knew of well more than quite a few bots that had attempted it and had ended up miserable, unhappy.

“I... I know I’m not worthy of you, Ratchet. Not after all the stuff I’ve done.... if your answer is no, I won’t bother you again,” Drift said aloud, possibly even leave the ship, he thought to himself.

Ratchet looked around the room again, thinking. He stopped looking at Flutter and Rodimus. Flutter smiled at him, not to big not to small but a smile while Rodimus’s mouth was covered by one of her hands. Was she keeping him from yelling at the old medic.

::Be happy, Ratchet but try not to break his spark if you must say no,:: she said, privately.

Ratchet smiled back, holding back a chuckle. She was good for the blue speedster. He turned back to Drift, part of him still wishing he could have this discussion in private but if he had to do it here and now. “Alright, accepted.” he said. ::We will talk more about this later and in private.:: He reached down pulling the speedster up to standing.

Drift’s finials had drooped down while waiting for an answer, they perked up and he pulled Ratchet into a kiss, not caring if this was in public or not.

Ratchet returned the kiss, wrapping an arm around the speedster to guide them both out of here.

Once they were clear of the bar, Drift’s finials drooped again, having been chided slightly earlier.

“If you wanted to do that could have just asked me privately earlier but…” Ratchet said and stopped seeing the drooping audials. “I Know of great number who had tried it and ended up regretting their rashness to jump into it. Which is why I asked if you were serious? Are you still serious, Drift?”

“Of course I am, Ratchet,” Drift said, stopping and taking both of the medic’s hands in his own. “I even contacted your amica to ask him what he thought.”

Ratchet chuckled. “Brave soul,” he said and kissed Drift.

Drift wrapped one arm around Ratchet’s side, the other hand pressing his vial into the medic’s free hand as he returned the kiss.

Ratchet accepted the vial, holding onto it rather than putting it in his subspace immediately.

Drift broke the kiss and just rested against the medic. “Hmm so who’s quarters to go to and ... are we going to talk or something else?” Ratchet asked running a hand down Drift’s arm.

Drift pushed himself up to standing on his own. “Honestly, I’m fine with whatever. If you come to my quarters you can recharge with nomech knowing where you are, though.”

“Your quarters it is then, sweetspark,” Ratchet said. “We can both use some time to hide from the public being everyone on this ship. If an emergency comes up they can comm me.”

Drift grabbed Ratchet's hand again and lead the medic to the second-in-command’s habsuite. He let Ratchet enter his living space first as he sent the code to his suite in a comm-burst to the medic. 

Ratchet looked around seeing and smelling the candles, incense and the racks for hanging his swords. He smiled.

Drift entered behind him, sliding behind the medic to hang the swords and their scabbards in place. He glared his armor plating and rolled his shoulders, happy to be in a place he could relax. 

“It seems to suit you,” Ratchet said. “No clutter, just calm and orderly.”

“Wing’s influence,” Drift said with a sad smile, remembering the fallen Knight. 

“Ah, well I am grateful for what he taught you,” Ratchet said. “And I am proud of you kid.”

“Lose the kid and maybe I'll kiss you again, Doc,” Drift said. “I'm not a kid anymore. I've been through enough scrap in my function, but you've been there for me when it mattered the most.” He led the medic to sit on his small couch, taking a seat beside him. 

“Fine, Drift,” Ratchet said, sitting down. “I remember the last time I thought about you before you showed up, was alone in the medbay. It was a quiet day and I remember that first time I met you and then the times after that.” He grinned, recalling the speedster overloading.

“The first time I saw you..... I was still so fragging messed in the helm, I thought you were a beautiful angel in white and red,” Drift said. “Some mechs hate the smell of a medical space, I like it. It smells clean – something I could never be on the streets.”

“Hmm an angel, I like that. Nice to know someone appreciates the scent of a clinic once in awhile,” Ratchet said. “You did clean up.”

“I'm sorry, Ratch. I know I let you down,” Drift said, taking Ratchet's hand and sandwiching it both of his. “I took the path you never wanted for me.”

Ratchet shook his helm. “Shall we just forget all that? You've changed for the better now.”

Drift leaned his helm on Ratchet's shoulder. “You remember that time on Earth? I wanted to protect you. I couldn't take you to Megatron and I couldn't escort you back to the Autobots.” He leaned up and kissed the underside of Ratchet's chin. 

“Yeah I remember it but for a different reason,” Ratchet said grinning and squeezing Drift’s hand.

“I was angry that you did that and left. But glad you made it back safely. You're not going to pull a mean trick like that again, will you? Or should I repay the favour... no leaving you. Promise,” Drift said, smiling. 

“Hmm, tempting but don’t have any immediate reason to do it and disappear,” Ratchet said.

Drift slid off Ratchet's lap down to between his legs, looking up at the medic. He laid his hands flat on the top of the medic's thighs. 

Ratchet smiled scooting and then opening his interface panel.

Drift vented cool air over the medic's array as he took in the sight. He finally scooted in close between Ratchet's legs and reverently kissed the hardening spike before letting his glossa swipe across the tip. 

Ratchet gasped at the kiss and the moaned at the attac of glossa on his tip.

Drift grinned and started licking Ratchet's spike like the best energon treat, occasionally wrapping his mouth over just the head of the spike and sucking off the mech’s lubricant leaking out. 

Ratchet groaned and whined at not being able to reciprocate from what Drift was doing to him. _Later_ , he told himself. But he reached down pushing down Drift’s helm.

Drift moaned as he took the length of Ratchet's spike in his mouth, glossa working in swirls. His own interface panel popped open and he slipped a hand down to his array, fingers gliding through his plump, slick folds. 

Ratchet smiled and growled. “Berth?” he said quite ready to show the mech what he knew.

Drift pulled off Ratchet's spike with a popping sound, oral lubricants glistening around his mouth as he grinned. “Yes please. You can show me all the tricks you've learned in your _advanced age_ ,” he teased.

“If you say so Kid,” Ratchet said. If the mech was going to point out age, he would too. He got up walking over to the berth but stood waiting for the speedster.

Drift got up and made it to the berth like the speedster he was. “How do you want me?” he asked. 

“On your back,” Ratchet said, as Drift laid himself down as directed. Ratchet got over him and leaned down to kiss the speedster, glossa licking at the mech’s lips as he let a hand slowly trail down and then under some of the armor to tickle at the wires and nodes he had learned about.

Drift opened his mouth, gasping as the medic hit some of his sensitive transformation spots and protoform. He arched slightly off the berth, feeling his spike brush the medic's spike. 

Ratchet gasped at the brush of spikes but slipped his glossa into the mech’s mouth. His fingers moving again to slip into the mech’s valve folds and thumb rubbing the node.

Drift moaned, playing with the medic's glossa, lightly capturing it between dentae. His valve leaked lubricants as it clenched around nothing. 

Ratchet played with Drift and his tongue and then teases poking at the valve with his spike, causing the swordsmech to whine and arch his hips trying to coax the spike inside. 

Ratchet chuckled and thrust into Drift’s valve, moving back and forth building friction.

Drift broke the kiss, looking up at his angel, “Ratch, anyone ever told you you're handsome?” he asked. 

“Yeah, long ago, cuteness,” Ratchet said smiling.

“I've got a lot of time to make up for,” Drift said, “Are medic hands really as sensitive...?” he asked before moaning as a particularly good thrust hit all the right nodes, causing his valve to clench and release the spike. 

“Yes, they have to be to feel out what we can’t quite see,” Ratchet said gasping and smiling. He reached down to rub the mech’s spike.

“Hah! Primus! Gonna.... have.... try....” he got out, spike twitching and leaking in Ratchet's hand. 

“What was that? Didn’t quite hear you,” Ratchet teased removing his hand and leaned back down to kiss Drift’s cheek.

Drift grinned and wrapped his legs around Ratchet and with surprising strength, flipped over the larger medic so he was on his chest with Drift atop him. 

Ratchet sighed turning his helm to catch a glance at the mech.

Drift teased the medic as he had been teased earlier, rubbing his spike through the medic's folds but not penetrating. He also moved the hand Ratchet had had in his valve earlier, licking the backs of the fingers.

Ratchet groaned at the teasing and then moaned at his fingers being licked. Drift took an entire finger in his mouth as he slowly thrust his spike into Ratchet. 

Ratchet moaned feeling close to his own overload at the two sensations.

Drift continued thrusting into the medic's valve, until he felt the knot in his abdomen cause his spike to fill the medic with his transfluids. 

Ratchet moaned as his systems had enough and shut down from the overload. The speedster collapsed onto the medic as his systems rebooted themselves. 

When he came back online, Drift moved himself off the medic, stopping to kiss him on the chevron. 

Ratchet moaned coming back online. “So we even for my little trick?” he asked smiling.

“Depends on how much you wet my berth,” Drift quipped grinning. 

“Oh why is that?” Ratchet asked, chuckling.

“Because I'll make you recharge in it,” Drift said, kissing Ratchet softly. 

“Ah well I can clean up in the washracks,” Ratchet said feeling the bit of wetness underneath him.

“Will you stay and recharge with me?” Drift asked. 

“Gladly,” Ratchet said. “It’s been a busy evening after all.” He smiled.

“Hey? Happy New Year,” Drift said, smiling. 

“Hmm maybe wake up next year then,” Ratchet said grinning as Drift snuggled up to the medic. Ratchet snuggled up closer to the swordmech, smiling and closed his optics to recharge.


End file.
